Kubla Khan
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Kubla Khan, son of the notorious coal baron and dog fight enthusiast, Genghis Khan (mother unknown), joined Cyber Nations in late 2009. Upon wandering the barren wastes of his new nation, he stumbled into the lands of SG, an experience that would forever change Kubla's life. After talking for hours on end, SG eventually forced him to join the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization when Kubla was faced with the threat of dying from boredom. His popular yet understated masturbation jokes, coupled with his subtle wit and incomparable intellect, made him fit in perfectly. Alliance Life Kubla ran for Congress in February, March, and April, winning each time. In May 2010, he was the foremost winner in the Congressional Elections. He ran on a platform of drugs, alcohol, reforming the Ministry of Domestic Affairs, and empowering Congress. After the election, he was further made Speaker of Congress on May 3. Accomplishments during this time period include, but are not limited to, awarding the Hungchang Award to ajluke, and appointing Ebagger to the High Court. In August 2010, he was a candidate for the position of Minister of Finance, and ran unopposed, he has go on to oversee 7 months of continuous growth in GATO and its bloc partners in Synergy. Outside of politics he is a tech seller with a decent reputation, not great, but decent. He is also well known for his drunken outbursts on . In July 2010, Kubla was made a Battalion Commander in the Ministry of Defense, and as of August 2010 was made a Deputy Assembly Chairman. He once got 100% completion on FFXII without using a walkthrough guide. Random Facts Kubla had his nation audited on January 16, 2010. Kubla had a brief stint in art, displaying signature and propaganda ideas in Art Row. Kubla is GATO's chill sloth. Kubla once drank a liter of liquid LSD he went unheard from for 3 months until appearing at the stool in Blackies Bar reserved for him, when asked about the experience he replied "All and all, i prefer gin" Kubla is credited for inventing the phrase "Throbbing python of love" Kubla once ripped a mans arm from its socket and beat him to death with it in an agreement over the best flavor pop-tarts (Brown Sugar) Kubla's spunk has a Triple A (AAA) Investment grade rating, Each sperm cell has 3 tails and a diamond tipped drill bit for a head. Kubla beat Chuck Norris in a fistfight that arose from a disagreement over who would pick up the tab at Mimi's Cafe (the check was split) Kubla put 'asshole' in a topic description. Kubla posts a monthly set of goals for the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization to accomplish. Greatest Achievement Kubla climbed Mount Everest with his half-erected cock and a coat hanger, for no point whatsoever. At the summit, he single-handedly defeated the Y2K Bug in hand-to-hand combat, at 11:59PM on 12/31/1999, saving the world from utter destruction. After the battle, he leaned back and smoked a cigarette, then another. In interviews after the incident, Kubla stated that it "was not a big fucking deal". On Dateline NBC, Kubla said, "The President says do something, you hop on your harrier jet and fucking go." When David Letterman made a joke about the size of his dick on The Late Show, Kubla physically ripped David's off and compared the size to his own to the live evening audience. Kubla's was clearly larger. Category:Individuals Category:Assembly Chairmen of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization